Koffing
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=062 |dexunova= |dexgalar=250 |evointo=Weezing |gen=Generation I |species=Poison Gas Pokémon |type=Poison |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=2.2 lbs. |metweight=1.0 kg |ability=Levitate |color=Purple |male=50 |egg1=Amorphous |body=01 |evo= }} Koffing (Japanese: ドガース Dogaasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Koffing is a Poison Gas Pokémon. Its body is purple and spherical with a skull and crossbones on the lower parts of its body. It has openings that allow gases to escape. A Koffing will spew a harmless gas if its happy, and a poisonous gas if it's angry. Koffing mainly eats rotten kitchen garbage. Natural abilities Koffing have the ability Levitate. Levitate causes all -type moves to miss Koffing. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are also explosive. Koffing's signature attack is Poison Gas. Evolution Koffing evolves into Weezing at Level 35. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Poison Gas|—|80|40|Poison|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 4 |'Smog'|20|70|20|Poison|Special}} 7 |[[SmokeScreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 12 |[[Assurance]]|50|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 15 |'Clear Smog'|50|—|15|Poison|Special}} 18 |'Sludge'|65|100|20|Poison|Special}} 23 |[[Selfdestruct]]|200|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 26 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 29 |Gyro Ball|—|100|5|Steel|Physical}} 34 |'Sludge Bomb'|90|100|10|Poison|Special}} 37 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 40 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status}} 45 |[[Memento]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |Muk, Muk, Swalot|—|100|20|Poison|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Koffing first appeared in the anime in Pokemon Emergency as James' Pokémon. It was extremely loyal to him, so much that it evolved into Weezing in Dig Those Diglett. A group of wild Koffing appeared in ''A Poached Ego'', where they were captured by a poacher along with a group of Ekans. They were rescued by Team Rocket, who were forced to release Jessie's Arbok and James' Weezing in the wild with them. Trivia * Despite Koffing's diet of rotten kitchen garbage, it is unable to learn Gunk Shot, which the description of the move says that the user shoots filthy garbage at the foe. *Koffing is one of three Pokemon based on forms of environmental pollution, with the other two being Grimer and Trubbish (and their evolutions). *Koffing is the mascot of Smogon, an internet resource handling and analyzing competitive Pokemon battling. * Koffing's name (DOGARS) is sung in Roxie's Gym in the background in the Japanese version, while in the English version Pokémon is sung instead. * In Pokémon Red and Blue, Koffing's skull and crossbones on its body appear above its face, rather than below its face as it currently does. * Koffing and Weezing from Pokémon were originally named Ny and La, referencing the polluted cities of New York & Los Angeles. * Koffing is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. * In Super Smash Bros., Koffing is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Smog. Origin Koffing resembles a cloud or perhaps a naval mine. It mostly is a physical representation of air pollution. Etymology The name "Koffing" is a homophone for "coughing." Names in other languages * English, Italian and Spainish: Koffing * French: ': Smogo * '''German: ': Smogon * '''Chinese:: 瓦斯弹(Simplified)/瓦斯彈(Traditional)/毒氣丸(HK) * Korean:: 또가스 Gallery 109Koffing_OS_anime.png 109Koffing_AG_anime.png 109Koffing_Dream.png 109Koffing_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 109Koffing_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 109Koffing Pokémon HOME.png 109Koffing LGPE.png Koffing-GO.png Koffing GO Shiny.png ru:Коффинг Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon